Concurso: encuentra al amor de tu vida
by raion5
Summary: Shion y Dohko están hartos de que Mu interrumpa su vida íntima y no se quedarán de brazos cruzados
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana soleada en Grecia, (como siempre) en el templo de Aries se encontraban 2 figuras muy parecidas…

Oye Mu la machaca con huevo te quedo buenísima- decía Shion con la bocota abierta dejando ver los restos de comida a medio procesar.

Gracias papi Shion- sonreía Mu

Ya te dije que no soy tu papi, soy tu maestro ¬ ¬ (chacho tarado)

Se hizo un silencio

-Sabes Mu, tú "tío" Dohko y yo hemos estado pensando que deberías encontrar pareja (para que nos dejes disfrutar nuestras noches de pasión).

FLASH BACK

2 cuerpos sudorosos, gimiendo, besándose apasionadamente

¡Papi Shion!- se abre la puerta de golpe. Tuve una horrible pesadilla, todos los santos dorados me querían hacer barbacoa.

Dohko y Shion tapándose con las sabanas ((o.O))

Barbacoa te voy a hacer ahorita- decía Dohko mientras preparaba su poder de los 10,000 dragones ascendentes de Rozan.

-Dohko para! Esta bien Mu, puedes dormir con nosotros por esta noche (por un lado Shion se sentía culpable de que el carnerito estuviera tan mimado).

Y así pasaron 6 meses de dormir los 3 en la misma cama, el tatuaje de Shion ya estaba desapareciendo porque si no le ponía en un año, ocurría lo mismo que cuando Shiryu estaba a punto de morir.

Estaban viendo la telenovela de las 8 cuando salió un comercial que les llamo la atención, era nada mas y nada menos que su diosa con un vestido rojo de lentejuelas, entallado hasta decir basta, con mega escote y abertura en la pierna que le llegaba hasta… bueno bien prosti.

¿Estas desesperado? ¿No puedes encontrar el amor? ¿Sigues viviendo con tus padres como un perdedor?

¡Pues ya no tiene por que ser así! Aquí en el concurso "Encuentra al amor de tu vida" te ayudaremos a escoger a tu media naranja con la cual podrás disfrutar de un viaje a las Bahamas con todo pagado cortesía de la fundación Kido.

No lo pienses mas! Manda un mensaje de texto con la palabra Desesperado al 1111 o envíanos un e-mail contándonos porque deberíamos escogerte y ser uno de los afortunados en… encontrar el amor de su vida!

Dohko y Shion se quedaron mirando con los ojos como plato, parecía que la respuesta les había caído del cielo y de su mismísima odiosa diosa (porque será que Saori nos cae tan mal a todas? Aquí unas posibles respuestas… manden sus votos)

A: porque aunque es una diosa cualquier hijo de vecina la secuestra, apuñala, ahoga etc etc y ella ni las manos mete siempre esperando que la salven unos caballeros que todavía ni se les para.

B: vive en el santuario rodeada de todos nuestros amores imposibles que se la pasan entrenando sin camisa y están a sus completas órdenes.

C: todas las anteriores

FIN FLASH BACK

-Pero papi Shion, yo no estoy buscando una mujer en estos momentos (ni nunca).

Sobra decir que el patriarca escupió la mitad de su atole de champurrado en la cara del pobre carnerito por no aguantarse las carcajadas.

-Ejem (carraspeando un poco) mira, yo se bien que con tan pocas mujeres por aquí, es normal que todos los santos sean "raritos", no tienes nada de que avergonzarte (además no creas que no he visto las revistas de hombres que guardas en la caja de tu armadura pequeño mariconcete).

Con unas cuantas llamadas y favores para Saori, Shion logro que Mu apareciera en el próximo programa sin tanto trámite.

Ya estas listo Mu?- preguntaba Shion impaciente al pie de la escalera.

Papi Shion no tengo nada que ponerme- chillaba Mu desde su cuarto.

Efectivamente fueron al closet del lemuriano y solo tenia sus anticuadas ropas de Jamir y alguna que otra túnica.

-Si tienes razón, no puedes presentarte en televisión nacional con estos harapos, vamos a darle una visitadita a Dita.

Que bueno que vinieron a verme! Primero vamos a empezar por el pelo, vamos a darle más color y vida, después te tatuamos unas cejas porque no puedes aparecerte con esos horribles puntos en la frente.

Mu y Shion ¬ ¬

En realidad solo queremos que nos prestes ropa que este ahorita de moda entre los jóvenes- dijo Shion.

Ahh pero por supuesto! Tengo la ultima moda para santos, playera sin mangas entallada y un pantalón no menos ajustado con muñequeras haciéndole juego (se han fijado que casi todos usan lo mismo?)

Y así llegaron al foro del programa donde una asistente los recibió para darles instrucciones.

Mira que eres bonito, las concursantes harán lo imposible por ganar tu corazón- le decía mientras le daba codazos.

-Señorita… este… vera, mi protegido esta buscando… compañía masculina

-Ahhh con que batea del otro lado… bueno déjenme hacer unos ajustes, entras a escena en 30 minutos.

El show tenía un público en vivo y era transmitido para todo el país.

Atena salió detrás de una cortina con música espectacular, luces y humo de colores y un sequito de bailarines en bóxers con el pecho aceitado.

¡Bienvenidos al concurso… **Encuentra al amor de tu vida**! Nuestra emisión de hoy será especial ya que será de temática yaoi por lo que si hay niños presentes mándenlos por los chescos o explíquenles porque algunos hombres prefieren el arroz con popote.

APLAUSOS

Nuestro concursante de hoy se llama Mu y se describe a si mismo como un chico sensible, le gusta la poesía, caminar descalzo por la playa y los carneritos de peluche- decía Atena con toda la hueva del mundo.

Reciban con un caluroso aplauso a Mu


	2. Chapter 2

El foro estaba decorado con corazones rojos y rosas que se prendían y apagaban y siluetas de besos por todos lados.

El pelilila salió detrás de la misma cortina que Saori pero si luces de colores y sin bailarines aceitados (obvio la diosa no se iba a dejar opacar).

Los gritos por parte de las adolescentes no se hicieron esperar…

¡ahhhh q lindo es!

Miren sus puntitos en la frenteeee que kawaii

También se podía escuchar uno q otro –Hazme tuyo!- por parte de algún puñalón.

El pobre Mu quedo sepultado bajo todas las tangas, brassieres y bóxers que le aventaron.

Saori no estaba nada contenta con toda la atención que generaba el carnerito por lo que tuvo que interrumpir todo el alboroto.

-ejem, bueno dinos Mu ¿estás listo para encontrar al amor de tu vida?

Este pues- comenzaba a hablar

Perfecto!- lo interrumpió. –Que lleguen los participantes

Detrás de una cortina color melón semitransparente se podían divisar 3 siluetas sentadas en unos bancos altos.

Como sabrán la temática del concurso es que nuestro participante haga preguntas sobre su hombre ideal y escoja sólo basándose en las respuestas para dejar la apariencia de lado y basarse en su verdadero amor- decía Saori mientras la cámara de hacia un close-up en el escote.

Mu se sentó en un sillón color rojo pasión con cabecera en forma de corazón y sacó las tarjetas con las preguntas.

Muy bien, la primera pregunta es para el soltero número 2- decía un poco nervioso el carnerito. –Yo soy un uke declarado, ¿podrás ser mi seme?

Soltero #2: Pues claro, no hay nada que me encante más que encajársela a un lindo uke- decía con un tono de voz súper sensual y carismático mientras parecía tomarse el mentón a través de la cortina.

Mu estaba más que rojo y apenado al pensar que su papi Shion lo estaba viendo tras bastidores, lo que el no sabía es que su maestro había aprovechado la hora libre para desahogar sus ganas en alguno de los otros foros con Dohko.

La segunda pregunta es para el soltero #1, ¿caminarías descalzo conmigo por la playa para ver juntos el atardecer tomados de las manos? (así o más cursi)

Soltero #1: pues ahora que lo mencionas si me gusta andar descalzo pero mi piel es muy delicada y no acostumbro salir mucho a parte de que tienes un 45% de posibilidades de que te de cáncer en la piel.

Buuuu- se escucho entre el público. –Sáquenlo!

Bueno ni modo- decía Mu mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –La pregunta 3 es precisamente para el soltero #3, a mí me encantan las rosas, ¿me sorprenderías con arreglos de vez en cuando?

Soltero #3: pues vaya que suerte, resulta que las rosas son mi especialidad, te haría el amor a diario entre miles de pétalos.

Ahhhh!- chillaban las adolescentes. –Quédate con el 3!

Bueno eso lo decidirá Mu después de unos comerciales- decía Atena que ya estaba cansada de que nadie le prestara atención.

APLAUSOS

Y… corte! Regresamos al aire en 3 minutos

Inmediatamente un séquito de maquillistas y estilistas rodearon a la diosa para retocarla mientras se quejaba de la poca participación que tenía en el show.

Mejor voy a hacer mi propio reality… I love Atena, este show no me deja mostrar verdadera faceta- decía mientras le polveaban la nariz.

Diosa Atena solo quería decirle lo agradecido que estoy por dejarme entrar en el concurso- decía Mu haciendo una reverencia.

Ay si hombre, lo que sea con tal de mantener a mis caballeros felices- decía volteando la cara para que no viera su expresión de odio –Si este maldito me ha bajado a todos en el santuario- pensaba apretando los dientes.

Regresamos en 5, 4, 3…

Un hombre le hizo la señal a Saori de que estaban al aire.

Y ya estamos de vuelta con **Encuentra al amor de tu vida!-**decía Saori sonriendo a la cámara y aventando a Mu para ser la única en escena.

APLAUSOS

Gracias por seguir sintonizándonos, les recuerdo que nuestra emisión de hoy es yaoi por lo que ayudaremos al afem… digo adorable caballero de Aries a encontrar al hombre de sus sueños.

Sigamos con la ronda de preguntas…

Esta bien- decía Mu mientras acomodaba sus tarjetitas rosas. La siguiente pregunta va para todos los solteros ¿qué harías si estuviéramos rodeados por los 108 espectros y todos trataran de violarme?

Soltero #1: Las posibilidades de que estén los 108 espectros reunidos es sólo del %5 por lo que no creo que nos veamos jamás envueltos en esa situación.

Buuuu – volvía a gritar el auditorio. –Que poco romántico es!

Soltero #2: Fácil, utilizaría mi poder de fuego y los rostizaría a todos para llevarte en mis brazos y violarte yo mismo.

Uyyyyy- gritaba todo el auditorio. –Ya échatelo de una vez.

Soltero #3: Utilizaría mi poder de rosas para acabar con todos y te llevaría a un lugar seguro revisando que no te hubieran hecho daño.

Ahhhh que tierno –decían algunas casi al borde del desmayo, tocándose el corazón.

Bueno es momento de que el pequeño Mu decida quien de estos 3 solteros es el amor de su vida, démosle 5 segundos para que tome la decisión más importante de su vida y distráiganlo gritándole su favorito aunque ustedes no decidan para nada- decía Saori.

El número 2, te va a hacer gozar! –gritaban unos

El 3 es tu media naranja Mu! – gritaba la otra mitad

Se podía escuchar entre la multitud alguno que votaba por el uno pero todos lo sapeaban

En el templo de Escorpión estaban los santos dorados viendo la tele blanco ynegro de Milo que era el único que parecía gozar de esos "lujos" en el santuario.

¿A quién ira a escoger Mu? –preguntaba Shura atascándose de un puñado de palomitas.

Si sabe lo que es bueno, escogerá al número 2. Ese por fin le va a quitar la virginidad- decía Aioria muy seguro.

Y seguramente le hará pasar noches de pasión –comentaba Saga.

Como las tuyas con Seiya? –preguntaba Afrodita

Todos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas cuando se dieron cuenta…

De pronto todos se voltearon a ver entre si, si estaban todos los santos reunidos, ¿quiénes eran los solteros misteriosos?

De vuelta al programa….

Mu, ¿ya has tomado una decisión?- preguntaba Atena haciéndose aire con sus tarjetas desparramada en un sillón.

Y-yo escojo al solte-tero número…

Todos guardaron silencio, los televidentes subieron el volumen y se acercaron a la tele, los caballeros dorados se abrazaban unos a otros comiéndose las uñas, Dohko y Shion había parado sus actividades recreativas y estaban agarrados de la mano conteniendo la respiración, todos estaban esperando ansiosos la respuesta menos Saori que se estaba hurgando la nariz cuidando que ninguna cámara la captara.

Escojo al 3…

Muy bien entonces que salga el soltero número 3 para que por fin se conozcan en persona- decía Atena

Se oyó un redoble de tambor para aumentar la emoción, el dichoso soltero número 3 levantó la cortina melón lentamente… se podía ver un uniforme de escuela color rosa y por fin cuando estuvo todo descubierto resulto ser nada y más que Kurama de Yu Yu Hakusho (a quien esperaban eh).

Todas las chicas gritaron –Hacen una pareja tan linda!

Kurama se acercó lentamente a Mu que no podía creer lo bello que éste era, prácticamente se le caía la baba.

Es un gusto conocerte – le decía al tiempo que besaba su mano. –Esto es para ti- y de la nada apareció una rosa.

Beso! Beso! Beso!

Sexo! Sexo! Sexo!

Mucha ropa!

Todo el auditorio estaba emocionadísimo y al borde del llanto.

Muy bien dinos unas últimas palabras Mu- decía Atena tratando de tener su último comentario.

Estoy muy feliz, le agradezco a la fundación Kido por ayudarme a encontrar al amor de mi vida –alcanzaba a decir mientras era cargado por Kurama e iban saliendo por la cortina.

Gracias por acompañarnos y los esperamos la próxima semana en **Encuentra al amor de tu vida** – decía Saori mientras era rodeada de nuevo por los bailarines en bóxers con el pecho aceitado.

APLAUSOS

FIN

Ahhh bueno por si tenían duda de quienes eran los otros solteros.

En la puerta trasera del foro se veía un elegante coche esperando con un chico castaño apoyado.

Gracias por esperarme… KIRA- decía el morocho mientras caminada encorvado al coche.

Ash como chingas con eso L, ya te dije que no soy Kira- decía Light con cara de fastidio. -Mejor dime porque decidiste participar en un concurso tan vulgar.

Había un 0.0025% de que ese chico fuera Kira y ya sabes que no me gusta descuidar a ningún sospechoso – decía comiéndose un chocolate.

Nunca cambias verdad Ryuuzaki… ven aquí, yo también quiero probar el chocolate- lo acercó a si mismo y selló el espacio entre ellos con un beso.

Váyanse a un hotel! -gritaba el alquimista de Acero.

Vamos Ed, la gente tiene derecho a profesarse su amor en la calle – decía Mustang mientras se ponía su gabardina negra.

De todas formas no me has dicho porque fuiste a ese concurso, querías probarle a todo mundo lo Don Juan que eres? –preguntaba Edward evidentemente molesto.

-Solo quería darte celos enano, y parece que me funcionó

-COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME ENANO? ENANA TIENES LA – no pudo terminar la frase porque estaba siendo besado apasionadamente por Mustang.

-Je je, bueno que tal si probamos eso del uke y la encajada – decía Ed mientras esperaba el camión con Mustang

Y Dohko y Shion? Estaban en la cárcel por actos impúdicos en un estudio de televisión, pero eso si… soltando pasión.


End file.
